


Adventures on the high seas

by maharetr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Scars, Short, wee!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr
Summary: "Daddy," Dean said, and thumped John's chest for emphasis. "You didn't fight pirates."
Relationships: John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Adventures on the high seas

John cracked an eye open when he heard Mary come back into the room. He caught a brief flash of a washing basket and closed the eye immediately: there was sunlight and morning lurking out there somewhere, and he wanted no part of it.

"I saw that, lazybones," she said, and called: "he's awake, come and get him up."

That and the pounding of little feet was the only warning he got before he was being attacked on the left flank by thirty-five pounds of four-year-old boy.

"Daddy," Dean squealed, and John took preemptive measures and trapped Dean in a bear hug before his flailing caused any damage.

"Easy there, tiger," John said. "Quick, mission for you: put your head here." He patted his bare shoulder and Dean snuggled in close against John's side, lying still just enough for John to be able to say:

"See? I can't get up now, I'm performing a vital function by staying in bed."

Mary didn't even deign to look his way. "Being a pillow does not count."

Dean started wriggling, and John fixed him with a stern glare. "Shhh," he whispered. "If we're really still, she might forget we're here." Dean's giggle was loud enough to tip off someone in the next room, but he quietened, resting his head back on John's shoulder and brushing his palm over the hair on John's chest.

"Owwies," he said suddenly and both Mary and John started a little, though Dean was relaxed beside him, only his head raised to survey John's side.

"Ah," John said. "They're scars, kiddo, they don't hurt." He took one of Dean's hands in his own, guided Dean's knuckles along one of the larger ridges of white until it curved out of reach around his back. "See? Old owwie."

"What happened?"

"I was kidnapped," John said seriously. "By pirates. The captain had a wooden leg and a parrot and everything. He wanted to make me walk the plank. I had to fight them off."

"Daddy," Dean said, and thumped John's chest for emphasis. "You didn't fight pirates."

John sighed. "You're right. They threw me overboard before I could even draw my sword, the scoundrels. Did you know that sea monsters -- the really, really big ones -- have beaks? I didn't until one bit me," he said. "Like this!" He lunged upright with a growl and grabbed Dean's ankles, pinning him and aiming snapping teeth at Dean's belly. Dean squealed and thrashed, retaliating with little fists on John's shoulders.

John cowered back from the assault, releasing him, and Dean was off the bed and out the door, whooping "Sea monsters, daddy! Play sea monsters!" down the hallway. The lazy Sunday sleep-in seemed conclusively over.

"Pirates," Mary said, a wry grin in her voice as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"And sea monsters," John said. "Don't forget them." She hugged him fiercely for a moment, and he covered her forearms with his, returning the embrace until Dean reappeared in the doorway, bouncing on his toes with impatient glee.

John pressed a kiss to Mary's hair, then lunged off the bed after Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trawling some of my old postings, and found this one from--dear god--almost fifteen years ago. So uh, originally published to my livejournal on 26th November 2009. I'm probably going to start archiving some of my other Supernatural fics here too.


End file.
